


Yu-Gi-Oh Drabbles

by dragonwrangler



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the Kokoro no Yami 80’s Song Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu-Gi-Oh Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge- Write 5 drabbles based on various 80's songs. You pick the songs BUT you must include parts of the lyrics in the story. Don't write it as a song fic though.
> 
> My first ever drabble attempts.

**PRIEST SETO**

If I could, I would let it go.

I would let go of all the burning passion, all the joy and peace your touch gives me. If I could through myself set your spirit free, I’d give you this scarred and broken soul that never deserved you; a soul you felt precious enough to love and show that there was more to life than simple existence.

If I could, I would do all these thing and simply fade away.

But it is too late.

And all I am left of you are broken pieces of the Puzzle in my hands.

**YAMI**

I’ll protect you from the hooded claw and from the hunters of the innocent. I’ll watch over your beauty and the brightness of your soul, for your love is the light scaring darkness away from my soul. Without you I would be consumed by the horror of the shadows, and with my undying, death- defying love for you I will keep you safe from all the monsters of this twilight world and all the darkness within my own heart.

For without you I am left with only this pain and this grief and this doubt that once was my name.

**BAKURA**

In my nightmare all is silent, I cannot make a single sound as you scream. I can only watch as they do the unthinkable.

And in my nightmare the red rain is coming down. And as much as I want to run I cannot and watch in horror as the red turns to gold before me.

And as the gold is broken into seven pieces I begin to hear a dark voice say, “Let the red rain splash you. Let the rain fall on your skin.”

And in reality, my true nightmare is, I do as the dark voice says.

**SETO**

Don’t ask me, I’m just improvising, trying to find a rational explanation for all the irrational things you keep throwing at me.

Shadow games, Egyptian God monsters reacting beyond my programming, flashbacks of some idiotic priest who looks like me.

But I can’t fight it anymore. Because the only way I can love you is to accept all this.

And I do love you, damn it. I can’t deny that fact any longer.

I’m not one to believe in magic, though my memory has a second sight. And once I‘ve accepted that, I find myself wondering what you‘re doing tonight.

**JOEY**

A photograph. A simple trick of light.

Amazing how a photograph can catch the past. In one grainy picture I can see the way I used to be. Man, it’s hard to believe I’ve actually changed that much. Staring at it I feel like I’m some half forgotten stranger. I mean, shit, I almost can’t even recognize myself. I really need to let Yugi know how much his friendship means to me. Otherwise I’d still be like that.

Maybe a photograph? Whoa, too sappy. Wheeler, you’ve been hanging out with Anzu too much! Wait, I know! Burger World coupon! Perfect!


End file.
